


late night arguments

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, GMM - Freeform, M/M, first taynew, flirtingnew on twitter, late night taynews arguments, literally short drabble of taynew being soft, soft, taynew - Freeform, yahahjusshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: New jolted awake in shock when he felt the bed dip behind him, sleep escaping him quickly in moments as his body tensed from the arm which had wrapped themself around his waist, pulling him closer. Realizing it was probably his best friend, New relaxed his body and let out an inaudible breath.“You scared me,” New whispered, keeping his eyes closed and counting the seconds between Tay’s breaths. It was slow and soft, brushing against New’s neck and raising his baby hairs.“I thought you were sleeping.”





	late night arguments

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first taynew fanfic posted !!
> 
> since i have writers block, i thought i might just write something short and simple to start :) if you’re looking forward to more taynew fics by me, which will be coming—follow me on my twitter—@flirtingnew !! (message me, im nice, i promise!) 
> 
> * leaving comments will also motivate me to quickly write the next! :D

New jolted awake in shock when he felt the bed dip behind him, sleep escaping him quickly in moments as his body tensed from the arm which had wrapped themself around his waist, pulling him closer. Realizing it was probably his best friend, New relaxed his body and let out an inaudible breath.

“You scared me,” New whispered, keeping his eyes closed and counting the seconds between Tay’s breaths. It was slow and soft, brushing against New’s neck and raising his baby hairs.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

New felt Tay’s hand wrap around his own before interlocking them. “You woke me up, idiot,” New replied. He felt his back side warming up and suddenly, his front was freezing.

“Sorry,” Tay whispered.

New stayed silent for a few moments before twisting around until his front was facing Tay, arms wrapping themselves around his best friend’s waist and pulling himself closer. New felt Tay repeat as arms wrapped around him and his head was brought to Tay’s chest, close enough to hear his heartbeat.

“It’s been so long since it’s just been the two of us,” New spoke, his voice muffled by Tay’s shirt. When Tay didn’t respond, New thought he probably didn’t hear him and was about to repeat his sentence, but quieted down when he heard Tay hum.

“It has.” New waited for more, but nothing else came. Instead, he focused on the slow beats of Tay’s heart—slow and steady, calming even and New was starting to get sleepy again.

“I missed this.”

New blinked, lifting his head up to face Tay. “What?”

Tay looked down at New, eyes connecting immediately, and with a small smile, repeated, “I missed this.”

New felt his heart flush, probably melting inside his body as he blushed and looked away by shoving his head towards Tay’s chest. He let out a whine and then a mumble as Tay laughed.

“Wait—what did you just say?” Tay asked, pulling New away from his chest by cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks, a huge grin on his face.

“Nothing!” New pouted and tried pulling himself back towards Tay’s chest, but ultimately failed, “why are you so strong—you Thanos—just let me cuddle!”

“No, you have to tell me what you just said.”

“I said I hate you.”

Tay laughed. “No you didn’t!”

New huffed and pulled away from Tay’s arms. “Fine, if you don’t wanna cuddle with me—“

“No—“ Tay interrupted with a laugh and pulled New into his chest again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “—let’s cuddle.”

New smiled and sighed in content, counting the beats of Tay’s heart again. It was quicker now, matching his own.

“I said you can’t just say stuff like that when I don’t expect it,” New finally confessed after a few more heartbeats, his cheeks still flushed pink.

“I don’t.”

“Shut up. You do.”

“No I don’t!”

“You do!” New whined, a grin on his face.

“Whatever. I don’t.”

Newwiee hummed back in retort before looking back up at Tay and pushing himself towards him for a light peck on the lips. “Night, Tay.”

“That’s not going to help you. I don’t.”

 

 


End file.
